Splinter
Splinter, also known as Master Splinter, is a mutant rat who was once a human man and an ally from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Splinter is the turtles' rat sensei. He was a Ninjutsu master named Hamato Yoshi, who once lived in Japan, where he was good friends with another ninja clan leader, Oroku Saki (Shredder). The two men fell in love with the same woman, Tang Shen, who ultimately chose Splinter over Shredder. As a result, the men's friendship ended. Splinter and Tang Shen married and had a daughter Miwa. Shredder, still bitter over the loss, sought to finish Splinter. Their battle resulted in a fire that killed Tang Shen and Miwa, and burned down Splinter's home. After moving to New York City, Splinter had just purchased four young pet turtles when he was bumped by a strange man in the street. According to Splinter, "something felt 'off'" about the man, so Splinter followed him and witnessed a suspicious conversation between two humanoid Kraang robots. The Kraang spot Splinter and attack him to keep him quiet. During the fight, a canister the Kraang were carrying breaks open and splashes Splinter and his turtles with an alien chemical. Splinter transforms into a humanoid rat after having come into contact with a rat when he entered the alley and it ran into him. Realizing he could no longer live a normal life on the surface, Splinter retreats to the sewers where he raises his pets as his sons and teaches them the ancient Japanese fighting art of ninjutsu. He is very protective of his sons and can sometimes be overprotective. Being a master of ninjutsu, he is capable of defeating a powerful opponent like Leatherhead. In Showdown Part Two, Splinter finds out from Shredder that his daughter Miwa is still alive. When he was about to end his former friend, Karai comes to Shredder's rescue. Splinter recognizes her as his daughter and immediately withdraws from the fight and retreats back to the lair. Splinter only hints at learning more from Shredder to his sons, who had just saved New York from the Kraang invasion, rather than make their victory feel hollow. He mostly helps out and teaches Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April O' Neil. He is a rival of the Shredder/ Oruku Saki. SPlinter's first appearance was in Rise of the Turtles Part One. He is voiced by Hoon Lee. Origins Splinter, who was once a human named Hamato Yoshi, was in New York City. Then when he was there, he bought four baby turtles, which were on sale in a pet shop. Then some man bumped into him and then he had a strange feeling about him. Then he followed him and then he was with some other man with a canister of Mutagen. Then a rat got near Hamato and then they spotted him. Then Hamato fought them and then the Mutagen canister fell from the men's hands, to Hamato Yoshi and the baby turtles, and mutated Hamato into a mutant rat named Splinter. Gallery Main Article: Splinter/ Gallery Trivia * He has a flower on his gown. * He barely gets out of the sewers. * Splinter is sometimes seen controlled by The Rat King. * Splinter was controlled in Season 1 and Season 2 by The Rat King. Category:Male Category:Ally Category:Mutant Category:Monster